Two Legendary Forces Clash: Miyuki vs Sannoto!
Two Legendary Forces Clash: Miyuki vs Sannoto (二つの伝説の迫力は打つかる:ミユキ対サンオト, Futatsu no Densetsu no Hakuryoku wa Butsukaru: Miyuki tai Sannoto is a roleplay between Darth Raven and Beserkchart486. An Auspicious Encounter Miyuki Murakami was on her way to Konohagakure, in order to assassinate Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin. Kage was planning to invade Konoha, and Kage had ordered Miyuki to kill Tsunade, lest the latter's medical ninjutsu hamper their efforts to crush Konoha. Sannoto Senju, returned from the battlefield to attend his father's, 's funeral. However his true reason for coming back was to comfort his heartbroken mother, Tsunade. He was slowly walking through the forest and soon he spotted a lady no older than sixteen, walking throughout the forest as well. Feeling the need to be comforted Sannoto ran over next to the lady with a smile on his face. "Hey..How are you today?", Sannoto asked, walking the same pace as the lady. Miyuki actually felt horrible that she had to kill Tsunade, but she put a smile on her face and said, "Fine, thank you. What's your name?" "Well my name is Sannoto", Sannoto responded. "I haven't seen you around here before. So are you a visitor?" "Well, in a manner of speaking, I guess I'm a visitor. Are you a Konoha shinobi?" replied Miyuki. "Well to answer your question i am a Konoha shinobi. I just got back from the battlefield actually, however it was for terrible reasons. My father, Dan Kato, died in battle so i'm here to attend his funeral.", said Sannoto, as the smile on his face turned to a frown. Although he was saddened about the death of his dad, he would be completely hurt at the sight of his depressed mother and sister Yuki Senju. Hearing this deeply saddened Miyuki, and exacerbated the feeling of depression that was hovering over her like a dark cloud, like ink spreading and staining a precious document. He'll be an orphan when my mission is finished, thought the Murakami. "I'm really sorry," she said, diverting her eyes away from his. Suddenly, Sannoto's frown turned to a smile once again. "Don't feel sorry!", Sannoto said energetically. "My dad died an amazing shinobi. He died a Hero!", Sannoto added, as he looked over at Miyuki. "So, How about I show you around the village when we get there?" He's Tsunade's son! realized Miyuki. If I get him to take me around the village, sooner or later we'll meet Tsunade. And then... Miyuki refused to think about what she'd have to do to the Sannin. I hate using him, she thought. But what choice do I have? "Sure, I'd love to see Konoha," the kunoichi responded, smiling. "Well that's great", Sannoto said, as he could see the Gates of Konoha from a distance. "So this is the gates of Konoha, which I assume you know", Sannoto said, pointing towards the Gates. "I've seen them before, on my previous missions here," said Miyuki, as the two began walking towards them. "Previous missions here..What do you mean?", Sannoto inquired, somewhat curious about Miyuki. "Mainly diplomatic affairs, but I've also been here on collaborative missions between Kage and Konoha," said Miyuki. "Oh, So you already know where everything is. Well i guess we should skip that part. If your a medical nin, we can always go see my mother and she can give you some pointers.", said Sannoto. Okay. He's leading me right to Tsunade, Miyuki thought. I'll engage them in conversation for a while, then I'll take Tsunade down and knock Sannoto out. Shouldn't be too hard. "Sure, I'd love to meet Tsunade," she said. "I'm not a medical-nin, but I'd like to learn about medical ninjutsu."